(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin driving tool for removing or inserting pins, particularly pins which hold the backhoe teeth in place on a digging means or bucket. In particular the present invention relates to a pin driving tool for removing or inserting the pin which includes a driving bar and a drive punch means removably mounted on the driving bar by a fastener. Preferably the fastener is a cotter pin which allows the use of multiple, removable punches.
(2) Prior Art
Punches or other pin driving tools are known for removing and inserting pins. These tools function very well in settings where the pin to be driven is accessible. The problem is that these tools have a solid body along the driving axis. It is virtually impossible to service backhoe teeth which are connected to a bucket or the like by pins with the prior art pin driving tools where the teeth are closely spaced together and the pins are mounted between the teeth. The inventor is not aware of any other prior art showing a pin driving tool having an opening along the driving axis and adapted for removing pins from between a plurality of teeth on a backhoe bucket.